Wood is a preferred material for building structures because it has high strength, low density and it may be sawed, cut and/or have a nail driven into it. However, in some areas, there is a limited supply of wood to use as a building material. There currently exists a need for a replacement for wood but that has similar characteristics to wood. Finally, it could be manufactured using local materials, without trees and with minimal expense. Artificially mimicking wood's cell structure may provide a variety of benefits such as:                Building a large structure made of smaller, easy to transport parts        Imparting redundancy, survivability, and reliability to a material that may suffer damage, including earthquake resistance        Using a robotic assembler to build large structures using standard small interconnected cells        Mitigating deforestation        